


You make me feel superior

by DabsIntoTheVoid, YkiGrace



Series: Bruises of Love [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, If someone calls someone else chai tea or chipotle or something, Just sayin', M/M, No Smut, Void can’t write to save her life, and a fancy carpet, every character is sulerglued in the closet, it's Yki being an ass to Void, its gonna take a lot of work to get outta that, just a warning, like they've got all comfy in there, probably, set in British high school, someone probably gets beaten uo, they've got like closet extensions, though its not gonna be graphic enough for the tag, very gay, welcome to the pure parade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DabsIntoTheVoid/pseuds/DabsIntoTheVoid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YkiGrace/pseuds/YkiGrace
Summary: A story that me (YkiGrace) and my friend (Dabsintothevoid) created together, and we each made one of the protags. Liam is Void's, and Lance is mine.





	You make me feel superior

**Author's Note:**

> This was quite difficult to write, as we had to text each other during this, and we only had 16 days at most to write the first chapter, since the first half of the month was spent waiting for Void to get her invite, and with us creating characters, and whenever we were on the topic of writing it, we just came up with plot points and didn't actually write. So, sorry if its a bit rushed.  
> Also, this is the first fic on ao3 that Void has ever done, and this is my first work where I'm working with someone, and its also my first original work. My other ones barely have ocs in them, (beside the catalyst and antagonist in Fake, but y'know) so this I a new experience for both of us. The first chapter might be shorter that we'd like, but my personal goal I is to try to get all chapters after chapter 1, to be at least 2,000 words long... Or 10,000 characters... Which ever comes first... Hehehhg -_-;;  
> Hope you enjoy the fic!  
>   
> ~~Yki

The morning sun shone through the smaller boy’s dirty blonde hair as the crisp autumn air ruffled his already messy hair, uncaringly shoved behind his ear and over his head. His name is Lance Nyström, a Swedish boy attending a British high school, and he was currently making his way towards it, his own personal hell. He looked back at the door of his family's resutraunt and sighed. His grey-blue crystalline eyes turned down. He really didn't want to go to school today. Or tomorrow. Or any day that _he_ would be there.

The toned boy made his way down the pathway as a crunch was sounded within each step. Autumn was here meaning there was warmth from the sun, just before it ran away for the winter, but also a cool breeze, from the impending and unending blizzard of cold that was bound to come. The boy ran a hand through his chestnut hair as he sighed. His name is Liam Grayson, a semi-popular football player at high school, and the boy that made Lance Nyström's life a living hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello it’s THE VOID your local edgelord and I can’t write to save my life so most credit goes to Yki in writing this.
> 
> HI I'M YKI N IM INVADING VOIDS EDGY NOTE TO BRING YOU MY SHITTY DRAWING OF LANCE:  
> https://hi-im-a-snake.deviantart.com/art/Lance-738327982  
> genuinely istg I can actually draw.  
> Just not on a computer.  
> ~Ya local lemonade snake   
> HAHha I've stolen my own thing back from ya chipotle >:D


End file.
